


I Enjoy Taking Showers

by thatnerdemily



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Episode: s03e02 The Powers That Be, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, cause that's all there is to this fic, did i mention shower sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemily/pseuds/thatnerdemily
Summary: Alec thinks he is boring Magnus with unadventurous sex. After a conversation about showering, Alec decides to up the ante, so to speak.____Based off of thisgifset





	I Enjoy Taking Showers

**Author's Note:**

> I have never posted my smut before but I was so inspired by this [gifset](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/post/183032493758)  
> that I couldn't not post this. 
> 
> Enjoy my attempt at smut, y'all. 
> 
> Catch me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Alec walked out of the bathroom to see his beautiful boyfriend sitting in the bedroom chair, using magic to make his bed. His eyes lowered to the pendant dangling in the center of Magnus’ chest. He took a moment to admire his tanned, smooth skin of his stomach peeking out through his open robe before looking back up at his face. He always felt a little self-conscious around Magnus due to his extremely confident nature, so he scrubbed his towel through his wet hair, sniffing on the shampoo bottle in his hands. 

“Something wrong with my shampoo?” Magnus asked him, standing up from his seated position. Alec brought the bottle to his nose again, taking in the smell he often associated with Magnus. 

“No, it’s actually way better than what I have back at the institute,” he stated, keeping his nose against the bottle. “Where do you buy it?” He asked. 

“I don’t buy it, I brew it,” Magnus answered excitedly. “It’s a special blend of Indian sandalwood that I started mixing back in the… eighteenth century.” His eyes wandered around the room, trying to remember when he first brewed the delicious scent. 

“You make this?” Alec asked, perplexed. He knew his boyfriend was magically gifted, but something as simple as shampoo seemed like a waste of his talents. Magnus laughed a bit. 

“Alexander, mixing potions is a cornerstone of the warlock arts,” he said, smiling softly at Alec. He sometimes forget how naïve Alec could be when it came to his species. 

“I know… I mean, if you can wash your hair magically, why do you go through the trouble?” He brought the bottle back to his nose, relishing in the scent once more before realizing he should probably stop smelling it. 

“Because I enjoy taking showers,” Magnus replied easily. Alec felt his heart beat a little faster at the words. He smiled back at Magnus nervously, taking a quick step back. Once he contained himself, he asked Magnus to brew him a bottle before making his way back into the bathroom to hang up his towel. 

++++

Alec had never been that adventurous when it came to sex. Magnus was obviously his first and after they bumbled through their first couple of times, he had thought they’d reached a perfect level of understanding in that area. Lately, though, Alec couldn’t help but wonder if Magnus was expecting more from him. He knew the warlock would never push his boundaries or make him feel inferior in bed, but it was something Alec over thought about on a daily basis. He’d been wanting to try something new for a while but wasn’t quite sure where to start. With this new idea in his head, he went to speak with the only person he could. 

“Izzy, you busy? Can we, uh, talk? Privately?” He interrupted her small meeting with a few lower level Shadowhunters, pulling her over to a quieter corner of the institute. 

“Big brother, last time you did this you lost your virginity. What could it be this time?” Alec couldn’t help the blush that roamed up him neck. Izzy gaped at him. “Are you looking for more sex advice?” She yelled, a bit louder than Alec was comfortable with. 

“Again, let’s not discuss my sex life in front of the entire institute,” he grumbled, taking her arm and pulled her a little further into the corner. 

“What can I help you with? I’m a wealth of sexual knowledge, brother, just ask Simon,” she said triumphantly. Alec barely held down a gag at her words. 

“Seriously, Iz? I just…” He weighed his options carefully on how to phrase his next question. “Have you ever had sex in the shower?” Izzy let out a laugh, causing a few bystanders to look in their direction. 

“Most mornings. Why?” She said quickly at Alec’s harsh glance. He winced at her words this time, knowing he should have never asked. 

“I think I’m boring Magnus,” he couldn’t get more words out before Izzy slapped his arm. 

“Did he say that to you? Where is he? I will whip him so hard!” Before she could go storming off, Alec grabbed her wrist. 

“He didn’t say anything, I mean, not directly. But he’s maybe been hinting at, I don’t know, doing more… adventurous things?” He wasn’t sure why he was turning into a stuttering mess, but considering he was talking about sex with his sister, he gave himself a pass. “He made a comment this morning about not magically washing his hair because he enjoys showers and I thought that maybe…” He trailed off, his hand rubbing the back on his neck. “You know what, this is stupid.” He made a move to walk away, but Izzy pulled him back. 

“It’s not stupid, Alec. Shower sex is fun when it’s done right. I can’t give you much advice on the subject, but if it’s something you feel comfortable with, you should go for it. The more adventurous the sex, the better the orgasm, I always say.” Once again, Alec internally cringed at the conversation before wiping a hand over his face. 

“Okay, thanks, I guess.” He turned away quickly, not giving Izzy another reason to embarrass him. He should’ve known his sister would always find a way. 

“Alec! It gets slippery when wet!” She shouted. He heard her laughter increase as he ducked his head around a corner to remove himself from the situation as quickly as possible. 

++++

The rest of his work day went by quickly. Right after night fall, he was called by Raphael to help him deal with a plasma drunk vampire who was getting a bit out of hand at Hunter’s Moon. The whole ordeal left him sweaty, dirty, and a little pissed off, so he headed back to Magnus’ loft. As soon as he opened the door, he heard Magnus humming in the distance. The click of the shower turning on sent a tingle through Alec’s body, landing right on his erection. Before he could second guess himself, he made his way to the bedroom. Stripping off his soiled shirt, he opened the door to the bathroom slowly. He threw his thigh holster and stele on the counter before removing his boots and jeans. They clanged onto the floor, sparking Magnus’ attention. 

“Is that you, Alexander?” Before he could answer, he pulled back to shower curtain slightly and stepped in behind Magnus. A small gasp left his boyfriends lips as he plastered himself against the hard wall of Magnus’ back. Magnus could feel Alec’s excitement pressing into the small of his back as he took a few deep breaths to control himself. 

“Hi,” Alec said shyly. He didn’t really have a plan after entering the shower. He had hoped Magnus would take the reins like he usually ended up doing. 

“Why hello there, lover,” Magnus cooed, letting his hands rest on Alec’s which had placed themselves around the warlock’s waist. “This is new,” he started, leaning his head back onto Alec’s shoulder to look him in the eyes. Alec kept his gaze on the shower wall in front of them, a little too nervous for eye contact at the moment. 

“I was thinking about what you said this morning. About enjoying showers. I thought we could… enjoy them a little bit more… together?” His words came out in short bursts, sounding more like a question than Alec had hoped. Magnus tilted his head up slightly to place a small kiss on Alec’s jaw. 

“I like the way your mind works, Shadowhunter,” Magnus replied. Alec didn’t have time to think before Magnus was taking his hands in his own and sliding them up and down his chest and abs. “What did you have in mind?” He asked, still placing small kisses up and down Alec’s jaw. The slow nature of each movement was killing Alec. He could feel all the blood rushing from his head to his erection. 

“I… honestly haven’t thought that much into it,” he said honestly. Magnus had let go of his hands, but Alec continued their movements. He let one splay across his boyfriends’ stomach while the other circled lazily around Magnus’ nipple. At the small intake of breath, Alec knew his movements were just as pleasurable to the warlock. 

“I like it when you don’t think, Alexander.” Magnus spoke softly, letting his head rest back against Alec’s shoulder, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend’s hands on him. Alec leaned down slightly to trail a few kisses over Magnus’ shoulder before latching onto his neck. He licked and sucked until the small gasps coming out of the warlock’s mouth were too much for him to handle. His hands went back to Magnus’ waist as he twisted him around abruptly. 

Once they were facing each other, Alec captured Magnus’ mouth in his, letting out a whine he should’ve been embarrassed of. It didn’t matter, though, because all he could think about was his boyfriend’s lips finally meeting his. A few soft kisses were exchanged before Alec decided to take a bit more control from Magnus. He slid his tongue out to meet Magnus’ bottom lip, slowly at first. Once Magnus let his tongue do the same, Alec was gone, circling his tongue with his boyfriend’s, claiming his mouth with deep kisses. His hands slid up and down Magnus’ sides, relishing the warmth from the water. He could feel the water sprinkling down their faces, intermingling with their saliva as Alec pulled Magnus closer to him. Their hips were flush against each other’s, rocking back and forth to feel the pleasure on each of their erections. 

Magnus pulled away, running his hands up Alec’s stomach and chest before making their way into Alec’s hair. His lips were a breath away. When Alec tried to lean in to kiss him once again, Magnus turned his face towards the wall. Alec groaned in discontent, letting his forehead fall onto Magnus’ shoulder. 

“You said you wanted a shower, pretty boy. I’m going to give you one.” He swirled his finger in front of Alec’s nose, indicating for him to turn around. Alec did as he was told before he heard the click of a cap and the all too familiar sandalwood scent filled the air. 

Magnus reached up to Alec’s hair, letting the shampoo drizzle over it. His hands slowly worked the shampoo through his brown locks, his fingernails grazing Alec’s scalp gently. This caused small groans to leave Alec’s lips as he leaned his head back for Magnus to have easier access. The water was pounding against his chest as Magnus pushed him forward slightly, signaling him wash the shampoo out of his hair. Alec almost whined again at the loss of Magnus’ touch but did what he was told. After the shampoo was rinsed from his hair, he went to turn around again, only to be stopped by Magnus’ hands on his waist. 

“I made this new sugar scrub that I think you may like. Can I try it?” Alec nodded silently, closing his eyes at the feel of the water which was now falling directly on his erection. He took a step forward, so it was bouncing off his stomach as the feeling was a bit too much with Magnus so close behind him. He heard another sound of Magnus unscrewing a jar and the scent of vanilla filled the air. 

“Magnus…” Alec pleaded, wanting his boyfriend’s hands on his once again. 

“Relax, Alexander. When I’m done with this, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.” Alec felt the cool scrub on his upper back and jumped slightly. “It’ll warm up soon, my love.” Magnus let his fingers slide up and down Alec’s back, his mouth following the trail with warm kisses as he made him way down his boyfriend’s spine. “This okay?” He asked, letting his hands spread out over Alec’s sides. Alec nodded, pressing his hands against the wall in front of him. The water was now splashing over his head, flowing down his back where Magnus’ hands trailed. Magnus let his hands drop down to rub the scrub along the outside of Alec’s thighs. His hands soon caressed Alec’s ass, the roughness of the scrub and the softness of Magnus’ hands contrasting wonderfully. 

“Please.” Alec begged, shutting his eyes a little tighter as Magnus let his lips linger over the small of his back. Magnus nipped lightly at Alec’s ass, his hands moving to the inside of Alec’s thighs, the movements causing Alec to jolt slightly. Magnus let out a small laugh before his hands moved back up to Alec’s ass, slowly spreading his cheeks apart. The slowness of it all was killing Alec, until he felt the warm slide of Magnus’ tongue against his hole. He groaned, pushing his ass back a little at the feeling. Magnus held his hips in place, clicking his tongue at the younger man. 

“Be good, my love. Be good for me while I get you ready for my cock, okay?” Alec nodded again, not seeming to be able to find his words. He kept his body as still as possible as Magnus kissed and licked at his hole gently. His tongue softly probed the puckered entrance before pushing in. Alec could feel his hot breath and let out another moan, fisting his hand against the wall. 

He whined again when the hot breath disappeared only to be replaced with Magnus’ finger. Magnus moved one finger, then two, in and out of his boyfriend slowly, letting his mouth suck small bruises into Alec’s ass. He heard the low groans and grunts coming from his boyfriend and smiled, letting his other hand stroke slowly at his cock. Another low moan escaped Alec’s lips before he turned around suddenly, pulling at Magnus’ arms to stand him up only to throw him against the wall behind him. 

“Let me take you with my mouth, Magnus. It’s all I’ve been thinking about all day,” he pleaded, letting his lips brush against Magnus’ with each word. Alec bit down on Magnus’ lower lip, tugging it into his mouth and sucking lightly as if to emphasize his point. Magnus nodded eagerly, letting one of his hands tangle in his boyfriend’s hair. At the go ahead, Alec dropped to his knees. 

Magnus wasn’t sure he’d ever get over the sight of Alec kneeling in front of him, so eager to take Magnus in his mouth. He smirked a little as Alec glanced up at him once more, as if he was asking for further permission. Magnus tugged at his hair softly, tilting up his chin for a better angle before guiding his cock into Alec’s mouth with his other hand. Magnus let out a loud moan as Alec took a majority of his cock into his mouth, bobbing his head backward and forward. The stream of water was hitting the top of Alec’s head, pushing his hair into his eyes. Magnus ran his fingers through the hair, pulling it taught on the top of his head so he could see the dazed look in his boyfriend’s eyes. 

He wasn’t disappointed when he found Alec maintaining eye contact with him, sucking his cock in and out of his mouth. His hands rested on Magnus’ thighs until one reached out to stroke Magnus’ balls gently, squeezing with every thrust. As hard as Magnus tried to keep his hips still, the look of pure bliss on Alec’s face couldn’t stop him from thrusting into his boyfriend’s throat. It had taken a few blowjobs for Magnus to get Alec to look at him, but it slowly became both of their favorite things. Alec loved seeing the pleasured look on Magnus’ face when his cock was in his mouth while Magnus loved seeing the awed look in Alec’s. 

Magnus could feel himself reaching the edge, so he tugged Alec’s mouth away from his cock, earning a small whine from both their lips. Magnus pulled Alec up and placed his lips on Alec’s, letting their tongues entangle in a messy kiss. He loved the way Alec’s mouth looked after sucking his cock, red and puffy and used. He loved the way Alec’s mouth tasted after as well. While he could’ve kept kissing his boyfriend for as long as possible, their erections connecting with every thrust of their hips reminded Magnus of what he really wanted. 

Magnus pulled away from Alec’s lips with a pop, earning a confused look from his boyfriend. Magnus let himself stare at his eyes, then his lips, for a little longer than Alec was comfortable with before turning Alec around. 

“Bend over, love. Just like that,” he whispered, his hands stroking up and down Alec’s back as he did what he was told. Just to be sure Alec was properly prepped, he inserted three fingers into his hole, earning a loud groan from his boyfriend. 

“Magnus, please, I’m ready,” he pleaded again, pushing his hips backwards into Magnus’ hand. Magnus pulled Alec’s hips back so the water was pounding on his head and wouldn’t interfere with the lube he was squirting onto his cock. After lining himself up, he let the top of his cock tease Alec’s entrance for a few moments. “Magnus!” Alec yelled, giving the warlock the confirmation he needed to thrust himself inside him, bottoming out quicker than he ever had. He usually gave Alec time to adjust but he had the feeling they both needed this as much as the other at this point. 

Alec pushed his hips back even further, hoping for Magnus to start moving. The whines leaving his mouth were sure to embarrass him later, but for now he didn’t care. He just wanted to feel his boyfriend’s cock inside him as long as he could. Magnus pulled back slightly, rocking his hips back and forth, earning soft moans from Alec. Alec had his hands fisted on the wall in front of him, using it to keep him steady as Magnus thrusted inside of him. 

Magnus leaned forward slightly, his body bending over Alec’s when a long groan escaped his boyfriend’s mouth. “Right there, please, oh god, right there,” Alec moaned out, his hands now splaying against the tile of the bathroom wall. Magnus could feel Alec’s legs starting to shake, indicating how close he was. He wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist to grip his cock in his hands and pump in time with his hip thrusts. Alec threw his head back, pushing his hips into Magnus’ fist as Magnus continued plunging into him, hitting the perfect spot with every thrust. 

“Magnus, yes, I’m gonna…” His words were cut off with a yell as Alec’s stomach tightened and he came in Magnus’ fist. Magnus knew how tired Alec was due to the shaking of his legs, but Alec kept pushing back into Magnus’ cock at every thrust. Magnus finally finished inside his boyfriend with a loud groan, biting a bit harder than intended into Alec’s back. Alec hissed at the sensation but followed it with a deep groan. He stood up, feeling empty as Magnus’ cock fell out of him. He turned slowly, pulling Magnus into his arms and hugging him tightly around the neck, the water pounding off his back and cleaning what was left of Magnus’ release from his ass. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist to return the hug, pressing soft kisses to his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Well, that was… unexpected,” Magnus chuckled, leaning up to press a light kiss onto Alec’s lips. Alec blushed, reaching back to turn off the water. 

“You said you enjoyed showers before. How about now?” He questioned, taking Magnus’ hand and leading them both to the bed. They toppled down, not bothering to towel off. Alec pulled Magnus into his chest, kissing the top of his head. 

“They’re my new favorite pastime.” Magnus replied, cuddling just a little bit closer to Alec. They both fell asleep, content with their cleanliness, until they woke up the following morning to do it all over again.


End file.
